Close in Comfort
by paper75fire
Summary: .


Jake didn't know when it started.

Maybe it stemmed from the example his parent's violent and illegal lifestyle set. Maybe something happened when he was a kid. He vaguely recalled rubbing his eyes and yawning as he crept down the stairs to ask his parents if he could sleep with them that night after a particularly bad dream when he was 3 before ending up with a black eye and a cracked skull from the fight in the living room, resulting in his parents fretting over him for over a week and vowing to never bring work home again (Ironic, seeing that baby Jake didn't mind and, as a matter of fact, thought sporting the scar and bruise look made him hella badass.) Maybe the hit did damage to his brain and that did it. Maybe he was born with it. Maybe it's Maybelline. Maybe it was the overwhelming ache that confronted him every morning and insisted on lingering with him almost everyday, telling him that something desperate to his worthwhile survival (though he could never tell what) was missing. Maybe that was a symptom and not the cause.

What he did know what that he'd always been different from the other kids. And, yeah, he knew how incredibly cliché that sounded, but it was true! Sure, stuff like taking in interest in more violent hobbies as a child, such as tackle football, plucking the legs off of bugs whenever he spotted one, and roughhousing with the neighbors' kids seemed normal enough, but a people person like him found it obvious that most toddlers weren't too thrilled by sneaking into their baba's room and bingeing gory horror movies until his dad scooped him up and playfully dumped him into his bed, not even bothering to scold the giggling child for staying up so late or his viewing material.

That paled in comparison to the darker stuff he would get up to later though.

Throwing rocks at his neighbor's windows, subconsciously hoping the glass shards would cut them as they walked past it. Swinging his bat at the other team's members when he lost a game and doing a disturbingly major amount of damage. Biting the kids on his block if they got under his skin. All of it concerned the adults in his life (save for his parents who only insisted it was simply a sign of the phenomenal criminal he would grow up to be) and himself. He developed a base sense that none of it was normal, despite in how right and natural it all felt.

Over time, his peers began avoiding him and his teachers began reprimanding him before his parents had the chance to blackmail them not to, so, to remedy the sting of his loneliness and harsh criticism, he bottled up those impulses deep down and made an effort to behave the best he could, gaining praise and popularity in the process. After the image of resident good boi Jake had been cemented, he figured he could handle it. That he could be a normal kid.

Then Rich came into his life.

And everything went to shit.

He didn't pay much mind to Mrs. Mell's announcement of a new student. At best, he'd have a new friend, which didn't mean much, considering his surplux of friendships at the time. At worse, there'd be another kid copying off his tests in class. Yet, as he leaned against the playground's fence pouring water on an ant farm and gossiping with Jenna while a particularly rowdy squabble spilled out of the courtyard and into the sand box, Jake took the time to squint and tilt his head to get a better view of the fight. And their he was. The new kid, drenched in bruises and fat tears spilling down his face, wildly swinging and clawing at his aggressors in a pathetically vain attempt to feign them off.

And yet, somehow, in his chaotic state, he still came off as the most gorgeous person Jake had seen. It was as if, suddenly, everything had clicked into place and the empty hole inside himself was filled instantly as waves of tranquility washing over him the more he stared at him. Like everything was right with the world and nothing else mattered as long as this kid was ok.

Maybe that explains why he felt such an intense, burning desire to protect him.

Tuning out his friend's cries of confusion and throwing himself into the fray, Jake managed to scar each bully either mentally or physically, sending them running and/or crying. Swiping up the sky blue glasses on the ground, he slowly bent down and gingerly placed them back on the new student's head, wide brown eyes hiding behind now slightly cracked frames locked with his in a way that made him feel things he couldn't put into words even if he tried as he offered a soft smile and brushed a few tears away.

"Hi! My name's Jake. What's yours?"

"...Richard." He muttered, shrinking back into himself and picking at a scratch one of the other kids left. Guess he wasn't much of a conversationalist. Oh well, he could work with that.

"You got a really pretty name, Richard. It fits 'cause you're a really pretty guy." He held out his hand and helped the now red-faced kid back up, almost falling down himself from the sheer shock of holding hands before tugging on his sleeve. "C'mon, I'll show you where the nurse's office is!" Fiercely shaking his head, Rich stumbled back as he...trembled? What was that about?

"Nuh-uh, can't!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause than they'll see the scars and then they'll get mad at my Daddy and take him away again and it'll be all my fault!" He cried as he furiously scrubbed away tear streaks and dug his nails into his arm, unintentionally drawing blood from a fresh cut. Acting on impulse, Jake swept up his new friend in a tight hug and explained that he swore he wouldn't let that happen, added how they couldn't do that anyway 'cause Rich getting hurt "is, like...illegal or something!"

"Promise?" He sniffed.

"Promise."

And with that, the two were off, running back to their classroom and leaving a pack of jerks and one immensely confused Jenna behind them.


End file.
